Most current lancing devices use some form of a spring-type mechanism to drive the lancet into the skin. These mechanical spring-type lancing devices have several drawbacks, such as inconsistent lancing profiles, spring vibration, cocking problems, etc., that can increase the pain and frustration associated with lancing. Such spring-type lancing mechanisms have also proven to be noisy which in turn can increase apprehension of the user. It has been previously suggested that electromagnets can be used to drive lancets in order to form incisions in the skin. While the use of electromagnets can provide relatively smooth and controllable lancing profiles, which in turn can reduce pain, these types of systems are bulky and expensive to both produce and use. Meters are typically portable and need a portable power source. For example, electromagnetic-type systems require external sources of power, such as batteries, that increase their size, weight, and expense. Batteries also tend to drain at the most inappropriate times, which can be problematic for testing in third world developing countries as well as in situations where batteries are not readily available like during camping.
Hybrid systems have been proposed that incorporate components from both the spring-type and magnetic-type lancing devices. For example, WO 2006/116441 A1 to Bayer Healthcare LLC describes a lancing device that includes a moveable element in the form of a disk (or linear slide) that has a series of magnets with alternating polarities for actuating a plunger mechanism that has a lancet. A torsion spring (or the user) rotates the disk that in turn causes the lancet to extend and retract. However, these hybrid systems are still subject to many of the problems associated with the individual spring-type and magnetic-type lancing devices.
Thus, needs remain for further contributions in this area of technology.